


Worthy

by SteeleHoltingOn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kryptaria's prompt: <b></b>Nat in the Avengers Tower gym at 3 a.m., practicing using Steve’s shield and Thor’s hammer against JARVIS’ holo-targets. The boys have no clue until they find out in some interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).



“No.  I will show you.  If I must demonstrate my prowess to prove a point, then we must go,” Thor insisted with a smile.  


Steve grinned, having successfully goaded his friend into demonstrating an Asgardian sword dance.  Sif had spilled the beans earlier, Fandral had offered his critique of the last one Thor had done, and Volstagg had insisted that Thor was the least talented sword dancer on all of Asgard. 

Thor’d ignored his friends easily enough, but Steve–well, he could get under Thor’s skin like no one else on Earth. Literally.  

When Steve’d asked Volstagg to teach him the steps, Thor had downed his mug of Asgardian mead and waggled a finger at Steve.  “We will go to the Tower gymnasium.  It is far too dangerous if done properly.”

Thor, Steve, Sif, and the Warriors Three clomped down the steps from Tony’s bar to the gym.  Three flights, but it was better than jamming everyone into the elevator.

Steve shoved the door open and stopped dead in his tracks, only to be shoved forward by Thor.  Who stopped dead in _his_ tracks.  

Natasha had Mjolnir in one hand, Steve’s shield in the other, and was methodically taking down holo-targets with frightening ease. 

She flung the shield hard into her first target. When it bounced back, she used Mjolnir to ricochet the shield back in play, taking down three others as she ran to the opposite side of the gym in time to swing the hammer at it once more. 

Sif and the Warriors Three eased around Thor and Steve to watch for themselves.  

When Natasha decided she was done, she walked through the mass of stunned warriors, giving Steve his shield and handing Mjolnir to Thor.  

****

“Good balance,” she told the Asgardian prince.  “Next time? Don’t leave it on my coffee table.” 


End file.
